


Beyond the Grave, Past the L of Life

by BelovedlyInsane



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedlyInsane/pseuds/BelovedlyInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has lived in Wammy's for quite some time, being the only child there. But one day, two new kids show up and Roger declares that they will one day be his successors and L will choose who it will be by his liking of them and their scores. He is constantly having to put up with the ever-changing attitude of Beyond Birthday while having to open the shy flower which is Adam (aka, Avey). And how does this mysterious 'BB' know almost everything about L, including his name? And why does the great detective in training always get so flustered around Beyond? That and along with these new secrets that are appearing on the surface in this so-called perfect home. And the biggest one has to do with 'them' and their obsession with the Backup and the L. What is going on in the 'peaceful' orphanage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And It Started It All

Disclaimer: I own not Death Note and it's magnificent Charries though I do own the physical appearance and attitude of A but not the mentality of him being a character in Death Note and his actions of suicide.  
\---------

 

Prologue

It wasn't fair. It never was. They planned out my whole life. Our whole life. And I knew shit about it.

They made us.

They made us for us two to belong together. To be like gods and stop all criminals. They thought we would be perfect. As a team, and as soul mates. They made it so we could not live or even breathe! without each other.

I am L. Lawliet.

Most of the world knows me as L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve. I am the worlds top three detectives.  
What was I ranting on about above, you ask? I was simply venting. It's not often I get to do that. I was trained to have almost no emotions. I was pretty much isolated from everyone and everything. Except one person.

His name was and is Beyond Birthday though we only called him B (or BB). He was like my best friend.

We were incredibly alike but so different. He was cruel, sadistic, blood-lusting, and a bit perverted. I had no emotions or describing traits to my personality except monotonous and dry sarcastic humor.

I wished I could be like him.

They had always said I was older but I doubt that now. I think he was older by a year or two. For one, he was taller and he just seemed to have that more...elderly figure. I dunno. Maybe I just want him to be older rather than me being older and being smaller than him AND the bottom.

Anyways, I figure you deserve to know my story. Well...it's not just mine. It's all the kids at Wammy's too. But mostly mine and B's.

Well here it goes...


	2. So Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from L's Pov, in case you haven't guessed. And L, B, and A are all teenagers so they do have emotions XD  
> So Matt and Mello will show up later in the story. I promise.   
> I recommend listening to Nickelback while reading this fanfic chapters. Just 'cause....  
> I plan to have about.....23 or so chapters in the end. This is also on FF.net and Deviantart (I update Deviantart first then FF, and then this site.)  
> I dedicate this fanfic to my 'Twiny'. I know it may sound cheesy and I'm not one to show emotions but I just wanted to say that you are my Beyond Birthday and I am forever your L. Lawliet.

I walked along the halls of Wammy's orphanage. Roger said he needed to see me and I wasn't about to disobey. But I would tick him off slightly by arriving 10 minutes later than normal. He really got on my nerves sometimes.

I opened the door, stepping into the familiar office. "You called?" I said in a monotonous voice.  
"Yes about 20 minutes ago," Roger said, voice sounding strained as if he was holding back from getting angry,  
"Actually it was 12 minutes and 7.23 seconds," I said, looking at the clock on his wall.  
"L, please not today...." Roger sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have guests."

I looked over, just noticing the two sitting in the corner of the room. One was a small little boy with brown hair that framed his face in a cute, curly way. He was wearing a long baggy sweatshirt and had his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked like he was about ready to start crying.

The other was the complete opposite. I could see the arrogance just _flooding_ off of him. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans. I could see small metal chains hanging off the belt loops and I mutely wondered why they were there.....along with a pair of handcuffs connected to his belt loops. I guess he liked accessories.

The most shocking part was his face. He had the same kind of eyes as me and he even had black hair that looked like mine! Except his was more framing his face in an adorable but still very dangerous looking way. 

I decided I liked this one better than the first.

"So?" I said boredly, looking at Roger again. "Guests come and go all the time."  
"Yes but these are different guests, in fact, they will be living here from now on."  
"Soooooo?" I drawled, wanting him to get on with the point.  
"They will be next in line after you. Consider them your successors," the middle aged man said, a slight smile curling his lips.  
"Aren't I still a bit young to be needing a successor?" I questioned, a bit curious. "I've still got a few lives left in me."  
"But in the case that you do die an early death, one of these two will be succeeding you. The one that is higher in your favor yet still scores high marks on the tests, will be your first in line successor," Roger explained, sounding as if he was at the edge of his long leash of patience. 

I looked at the two of them. The one that sort of looked like me was watching me with a small smirk on his face while the shy one was avoiding my eyes. 

I heard Roger get up and he moved so he was standing behind the two. "This is Adam. He will be under the alias of Avey," he said, gently clasping the shoulder of the trembling brunette. "And this is Beyond Birthday-"  
"Kind of a strange name, don'tcha think?" I interrupted.  
"Well I picked the name for myself," 'Beyond Birthday' said, smirking even wider. He stood up, shrugging off the hand Roger had placed on his shoulder. He walked over in a fashion that was not unlike my own. 

I found myself backing up slightly as if he was a hungry cat....and I was the mouse. _Wait! I'm never one to be cornered! So what am I doing?_ I thought to myself then stopped backing up, planting my feet firm. 

He seemed a bit surprised by this action but it didn't remain for long. "So this is the great L," he said, almost in a sneering tone.

Anger flashed through me and I jerked my head up, glaring at him. "Yes, it is," I almost snarled, trying to keep my voice level. 

He took another step forward, closing the distance between us with that simple step. I licked my dry lips, slightly nervous when I realized that he was taller than me....but only by like a few inches.

"Good, then I hope you'll be around for a while. I don't wanna replace you _that_ quickly. I kinda like you and your attitude."

When he said that, I felt my heart give a tiny jump as if I had been looking for his praise the whole time. It was really strange.

"And you can call me B, BB, or Beyond," he continued, "but only you can call me Beyond."  
"Alright then, Beyond," I said, stepping away from him as if I wasn't intimidated anymore. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, you too, Avey," I added, looking at the brunette who gave me a small smile and quickly scurried out of the office with Roger tailing behind him, telling him all the benefits of being at Wammy's (as if there were any.)

I was about to follow, stepping up to the doorframe when an arm came out of nowhere, hand punching into the frame on the other side. It was meant to block me from going any further but brain still reacted as if it had been intended to hit me, tensing up and glaring at the smirking face of the owner. 

Beyond looked at me, seeming to not mind my glare. He bent his head down so it was level with my ear. "Don't think you can always get away that easy. I won't let you go. Ever," he hissed into my ear, breath hot. He nipped my earlobe, making me shudder slightly before he stepped back, pulling his hand away from the doorframe.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher what he might have meant by that statement. But then a slap to my back made me stumble forward and almost meet the ground face-to-hard, ouch, flooring.   
"Well lets get going then, ya slowpoke. I was just teasing," Beyond said with a big smile on his face, full of amusement which was totally unlike the sneering smirk from before.

I glared at him again and straightened up slightly, still hunched over a bit. I started down the hall again, mentally sighing. This was going to be a loooong life if he was my successor.

But then again.....the pounding of my heart was something I had never felt before and the warmth that had flooded to my cheeks as I walked on, him tailing behind me, was something totally abnormal to me. I didn't feel so alone anymore now.


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backward

"Well, you'll be staying in this room with me....." I said, pushing open the flimsy feeling wooden door that kept the secrets of my room hidden from other eyes. I flicked on the lights, turning the normally dark room into a dimly lit room.......not much of a change but it still was a change.

"I take it you don't like bright lights all that much," the sex-no, not sexy.....just charmingly attractive..........but not to me, look alike of me. See, he looks a lot like me so how can I think he's sexy? That's like saying that I'm sexy and I do not think that way. I'm not about to start obsessing over myself and calling myself a 'sexy beast' while looking in the mirror. Bluck. That was a major turn off. Conceited people disgusted me....although confident wasn't bad as long as they weren't _too_ confident. No, then they would be cocky.

"Hello? Earth to L!"

I jerked out of my thoughts to see a pale blur moving in front of my face. I quickly stepped back, my body moving faster than my mind because it was anticipating an attack. Suddenly I felt a object under my left foot and down I went, tripping over my own other foot. 

I expected the floor to meet with my back but nothing......

I opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized I had closed. I flinched slightly when I saw piercing red eyes an inch away from mine. My brain shut down. I couldn't think. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. 

"You alright?"  I heard his voice dimly in the background but I couldn't respond. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh Goddddddddd......please move away, move away....._ I thought, desperately. My mouth was utterly dry and I couldn't speak.

"Um, L?" Beyond raised an eyebrow. "You okay? Or do I gotta give ya mouth-to-mouth."

That woke me out of my daze. "N-No! I....I mean, I'm fine. I was just a bit dizzy.......from lack of sleep....." I stammered, lying a bit at the end.

He didn't respond at first and I wondered if he had caught my lie but then he gave the tiniest of shrugs. "With those shadows under your eyes, it's a wonder that you can even stay awake," he said then started to help me steady myself.

"I don't usually need sleep for a few weeks as long as I take a nap or two each week," I said, slipping out of his grip.   
"Why miss sleep that much? I love sleep," Beyond countered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

I looked at him, studying him for a slight moment before turning back towards the room. "I'm a detective. That's how I work," I said dismissively before entering the room.

I heard him plod after me into the room, looking around and observing. "You can do whatever you like with this room, just don't touch my things especially my computer," I said and touched the big monitor with my foot. "I need this for all my detective work so if you mess with it, I will personally kill you."

"Oooo! Scary!" Beyond sarcastically said, pretending to be afraid. "I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my wittle boots." He did a fake knees knocking together bit which just made me slightly annoyed yet I felt like I wanted to smile.

"Whatever, just don't touch it."  
"Like this?" He poked the screen.  
I glared at him, just _daring_ him to try that again.  
His grin turned into a full blown toothy grin that made him.....more sex-no, physically appealing than normal. Then he poked the keyboard, popping up a new window.  
"That's it!" I growled and lunged at him, knocking both of us to the floor. We tumbled away from the computer, getting into a mini tangle of limbs and etc.

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the floor, Beyond straddling my stomach and holding my wrists to the floor. "Pinned ya," he whispered, bringing his face close to mine. 

I felt myself start to smile and before I could stop it, I had a grin on my face, big enough to rival the man's above me. My chest began to shake with laughter that I tried to hold back but it still escaped my lips. 

"Oooo, if just pinning Lil' Lawli will make him laugh, I wonder about this," He chuckled and freed my wrists, moving his hands. Before I could even fathom what he was doing, I felt a tingling sensation in my side. I started to writhe to move away from it because it.....TICKLED! 

This was the first time anyone had dared to tickle me but I had done it several times to myself when I was bored or feeling really down. But I never felt it this way, not knowing when it was going to stop. And I was laughing. Laughing so much my vision was blurred with what I assumed to maybe be tears. 

"Stop!Stop!Stop!Stop!Beyond!T-That t-tickles!" I managed to gasp out between my laughter. But the other continued his assault on my ticklish sides. And I continued to squirm under him.

"Well this is unexpected," A familiar voice said and Beyond stopped his fingers, looking up a the person who dared to interrupt us.

"S-Sorry....Roger...." I gasped softly, wiping my eyes with my arm. It probably looked pretty bad; my face all red from exertion and tears and the quite obvious pinned position. I had never felt so embarrassed until now.

"It's alright, L. I just came to check on you two. But I see you two are quite alright," Roger said, his voice hinting at something that I didn't quite understand. "Now I thought I should let you two know that dinner will be on in a few minutes."

"Alright," I said, pushing Beyond's legs to let him know to get off. He got the hint and easily climbed off, then extended a hand to me. I wasn't about to show any awkwardness between us that Roger or anyone else might get a nick-picky on, so I took his hand and got to my feet using his help.

"Clean yourselves up and get to the dining room. And don't be late," Roger declared and then walked out of the room, not heeding to us anymore. 

I rolled my eyes but padded out of the room, heading to the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom. I flicked on the lights as soon as I stepped into the room and I instantly squinted, disliking the bright lights Roger had me install in here. He was sooo worried that I might slip and fall in the dark.....on carpeted floor. Seriously. I hated the feeling of a tile floor on my feet so they had put in a thin carpet. It was pretty nice. Except around the shower and bathtub was tiled floor but I understand that. Wouldn't want the carpet to get all wet and all. 

I turned of the faucet, letting the water run into the bowl of the sink. I watched it for a moment before putting my hands under the thick stream of water. 

"Y'might need this." The liquid soap bottle was stuck in front of my face by a hand, holding the spout by a thumb and forefinger. The same way I hold a phone. Odd.....

I reached my hand out to grab the bottle but it moved out of my range as Beyond stepped back till he was at the doorframe. He comfortably leaned against the frame, tauntingly waving the bottle.

"Beyond!" I snapped softly, glaring again.   
"Yes?" He nonchalantly responded, raising one eyebrow.  
"Give me the soap," I said, a bit more tersely than was needed.  
"As you wish," he smirked and unscrewed the top. Before I could even question what he was doing, he was standing behind me . Then he tilted the bottle up and.....Oh God!........dumped it all on my head. I quickly covered my eyes to keep any soap from falling into my face.

"Beyond! What the hell!?" I growled, and pulled one hand from my face to sock him in the stomach. It connected and a lot harder than I intended because he grunted and stumbled back, dropping the bottle onto the carpet with a dull thunk. I sputtered then, spitting into the sink because soap had trickled into my mouth. 

"Sorry, jeez. You asked for it....." Beyond muttered, stepping back over. "Here......" he murmured then guided me by the shoulder over to.....I think the tub? The floor was tiled so it was either the bath or the shower. 

"Get onto your knees." I heard his soft voice and the gentle pressure on my shoulders. I lowered myself till I was sitting on my knees. I almost flinched when I felt Beyond's hands on my head, guiding it forward slightly......until my neck touched the cool porcelain of, yup the tub.

I heard the water turn on and there was a moment's pause and the sound of something filling up before I felt a gentle hand covering my eyes over my own hands. Then the water poured down my head, going through my hair. I positioned myself more easily so that water didn't go down my back. 

After several minutes of, almost soothing, fingers rinsing the soap out of my hair, the water was turned off. "Where are the towels?" Beyond asked and I could picture him glancing around.  
"There should be some sitting on the toilet..." I said, remembering how Watari always made sure the towels were within reach of someone sitting in the bath or in the shower.

There was a moment of shuffling before I felt the familiar fabric of the towel wrap around my hair. "Okay, you can get up now." He said and I shakily stood, removing my hands from my eyes and lifting my head.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to tease you again. You sounded so cute when you were laughing earlier," Beyond said, patting me on the head. I blushed slightly and was glad that the towel hid most of my face.

"Let's just go to dinner," I muttered slightly then chewed on the inside of my cheek.

He just smirked in response and walked out of the bathroom. I just trailed behind him, mentally sighing. I felt like I had taken one step forward but somehow ended up two steps backwards


End file.
